


She Belongs In A Museum

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Purple Prose, Extended Metaphors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby refuses to deny herself the visage of beauty and art beneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs In A Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by sudden White Rose. There have been headcanons where Weiss likes to be watched or watch herself, but I wondered how it would be if she was embarrassed by it, with a tiny bit of insecurity via Schnee family angst thrown in there. Did it kind of on the spot so there may be some mistakes.

_Stop that_

Weiss wished she could say that out loud, but it’s a little hard to speak let alone think when your team leader and girlfriend was in-between your legs. The only reason she could even mentally form those two words was because her embarrassment started to budge against the thick haze of lust.

She was getting more turned on and more embarrassed by Ruby’s eyes. Even when Weiss closed her eye she could still feel them, gliding over her body like a phantom limb, quickly moving and documenting every reaction. Every shiver, every squirm, and every stifled moan was bared to the attentive observer.

When Weiss did open her eyes, it floored her to see Ruby’s silver eyes lit up by the eroding moon, watching her with the utmost love and devotion. Weiss felt flattered but she felt she didn’t deserve it. Or something like that. Perhaps it was how she associated it with how her family watched over her with a magnifying glass most of the time that made her insecure. But she was quickly reminded by sweet tongue and earnest fingers that that wasn’t the case, and she was silly to compare them.

Weiss let out a moan when Ruby hit a sensitive spot in her, she could see Ruby’s eyes light up with joy and determination. Patient, steady fingers that could only belong to a sniper modified the pace but increased the intensity.

Ruby watched her to learn to love Weiss better. To make sure that every time was as perfect as possible. Ruby calmly deconstructed Weiss and took note of any and every part before putting her back together as easily as she did Crescent Rose.

Silver eyes burned brighter when Weiss started to buck and moan unrestrained. She was beautiful. She was like bright and pure moonlight poured into a priceless porcelain body and given diamonds for eyes and was granted life by an enchantress.

Somewhere within Weiss she could hear Ruby’s heart praise her up and down. She almost laughed. The thought that being watched by _Ruby_ of all people, kindhearted, pure, heroic Ruby was using her for her own selfish benefits was silly. Ruby just watched, no, gazed upon her simply because she loved her.

_Look at Me_

And Ruby did. She took in all of Weiss’ beauty as she fluidly transitioned art forms. Performing from Sculpture, to painting, to poetry in motion, to music, before morphing back into her own body. Which, in Ruby’s opinion, the most enrapturing art yet.Ruby couldn’t and wouldn’t look away. After all, performance art was only done every once in a while. A presentation of an  art only Weiss could create and do.

Because Weiss was art herself.

Weiss breathed heavily trying to calm herself even when her Rose traveled up her body by way of small meaningful kisses. “You are so beautiful, so, so beautiful.” She kissed her neck then her cheek and forehead before leisurely kissing Weiss on the lips.

"Glad to know I have your attention." she paused and kissed her again. "Is that why you look at me?"

Ruby’s furrowed in confusion, something she always did when she thought the question was silly, “Why would anybody _not_ look at you? You’re gorgeous. The thought of me making my amazing girlfriend—Who I’m lucky to have by the way—feel as good as she should all day is, well, an honor. Besides,…”

"Besides?" Weiss asked as Ruby spooned and nuzzled into her.

"I love looking at art."


End file.
